a better start
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: naruto was adopted by kakashi when he was born and had trained as shinobi all his life. with a supportive environment, his latent abilities don't go to waste and it is quickly proven that his is a prodigy among prodigies. read and reveiw


" I want to adopt him." Kakashi said to Sarutobi. " Sensei helped me when my father died, I owe it to him to raise his son into a shinobi he would be proud of."

Sarutobi thought about it for a while before a smile cracked his aged features, a relieved smiled. " I'll bring him back here after the council meeting, you have tomorrow off, so I expect you to be here when I return with him.'' Kakashi nodded.

Sarutobi sighed as he made his way to the council chamber, this was bound to be a bad meeting, although he knew most of the clans would be smart about this, the civilian part of the council would be calling for his death without even knowing the circumstances. Although in reality they are only a bother, the real decisions are made by the clans, the business owners on the council only think they hold any significant power.

Just as he though, as soon as he entered the room, roars of disapproval about the boy echoed off the walls and into his ears. He let them rant for a while, after all they did not hold the same level of discipline a shinobi did.

"Silence." He said in a commanding voice, "I did not call this council to order to listen to you yell about putting an innocent boy to death. Before anyone says anything, I want you to know the facts. Fact one, there is a difference between the sealed object and the object used for sealing. The same is true for living creatures. This boy is not the Kyuubi, just as the Kyuubi is not this young boy. Fact two, Minato-kun requested for this boy to be seena as the hero he is, not as the demon he holds. And last but not least, this is Namikaze Naruto, the son of the one who sealed him to this fate. You will not kill this child. Hatake Kakashi has already agreed to adopt him. He will go by Hatake Naruto until he is a Chuunin, then he will take the name of his true father if he so wishes. This is for his safety and the knowledge of his true heritage is to stay hidden until such a time.'' Sarutobi finished his rant and the council remained quiet. One by one the clan heads started to stand up.

" We of the Hyuuga clan give this boy our protection, in the name of Namikaze Minato, our trusted leader and friend.'' Hiashi said. Soon after his proclamation, the rest of the clans gave their protection, all except one, which did not surprise the elderly hokage.

" The Uchiha clan has lost much to this beast, and although I do not see the child as the beast, I cannot look past it either. We will not harm him, but we will not protect him either.''

Danzo looked quite peeved. " Putting him in the care of Hatake-san will be a waste. Put the boy in my root program, he will be an excellent weapon of the village.''

Sarutobi frowned, " I refuse, he will live as normal a life as he can. I want him to keep his emotions.''

The civilians, however, were outraged.

" Kill it! The demon will break out and kill us all if we allow it to stay here in Konoha. You have to see past your love of our past hokage and see to the future, who's to now if that seal will last or not. We cannot trust the fate of our village in the hands of a seal that was drawn up quickly in the heat of battle!''

" And what, civilian, do you know of seals and how they work?'' Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, said icily. The civilian backed down, but not before one last word.

" The civilians of this city will not accept him, and I'll be damned if I let that demon roam Konoha with it's head held high.''

Sarutobi scowled, " You would do well not to threaten me. If I or any of my shinobi find the mistreatment of this boy in the future, you, councilor, will be the first that I bring to Ibiki for interrogation. This meeting is adjourned.''

**_TIME SKIP_**

It has been five years since that fateful day when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and Kakashi adopted young Naruto. Speaking of which, the young boy had grown in various ways. He was the happiest kid you'd ever meet, with a foxy smile that lit up the area he was in. He had bright blonde hair like his father, and crystalline blue eyes as well. The three fox like whisker marks that adorned his face gave him a rugged, feral look. He was a prodigy, as much as one could be. He unlocked his charka at the age of four and a half, nearly unheard of in the Shinobi world. Kakashi decided to train him to control that charka, since even at such a young age, he had so much of it. They started out simple, sticking a leaf to several different parts of your body with charka. It took a while, but the young boy picked it up. Soon after he learned more advanced charka control exercises, like tree walking and water walking. He also started his physical and taijutsu training. Running laps, doing push ups and sit ups, along with various other exercises. He was also taught the beginning katas of the senko-kabushi style, the one used by the Namikaze family and Kakashi, although he could never master it since he didn't have the Namikaze kekkeigenkai. Naruto did however, so he had the potential to master this style. It centered around quick, powerful jabs and flexibility. The Namikaze kekkeigenkai allows the user to move at speeds beyond that of the speed of light without harm coming to their bodies. That is how the Hirashin was used by the yondaime hokage without him dieing. Of coarse, Naruto was only starting to learn the beginning kata's and would not being using any ninjutsu in it yet. After a year of purely physical training, he had progressed far. Fully mastering the basics, he started on the intermediate kata's, but needed to build his ninjutsu up since the style called for it. So Kakashi started training him in ninjutsu. He was also sent to the academy that year, but it wasn't for very long. After all the training he had gone thought at home, he was ready to graduate from the academy a mere 7 moths after starting, making him the second youngest to graduate, Kakashi beat him by one month. Even though he was now a genin, he didn't take the D rank missions. Instead, Kakashi opted to train him and take him on C rank missions once in while, just so he would be able to enter and pass the Chuunin exams. When he was eight years old, he as deemed ready to be a chuunin and took a private test with Sarutobi, since he didn't have a team of any sort. He had a large number of Jutsu under his belt, along with almost all of the intermediate kata's of his taijutsu style mastered. Jiraya had come by recently and taught him the rasengan, starting with beginning stages. It only took him an unheard of 3 weeks to mast to jutsu ( and that's true in cannon to btw) and be able to use it in battle. His training had been cut down, however, due to the fact that it was now time for him to start taking more missions. He was usually assigned solo B and A rank missions, mostly B rank thought. He still continued to train under the two when he had time however. He also was able to take his family name of Namikaze, and quickly was in the bingo book as konoha's most powerful chuunin. He had taken his fathers name, but told Kakashi that he viewed him as a father still as well. " You raised me, and loved me. I know my birth father did as well, as such I'm taking his name, but you'll always be my tou-san, I promise.'' He told that to Kakashi after he was told of his heritage. Kakashi just shrugged, " Don't worry, I wanted you to take sensei's name, he was a great man and would have been a better father than me, I guarantee it.'' The two smiled and went out to dinner after that. Three years later, we find him coming out of the Hokage's office with a smile on his face that lit up the who street. He had finally made jounin, Namikaze Naruto was the newest jounin of Konoha. He had decided to take his fathers approach to fashion, without the face mask thought. But he wore the black pants with the black shirt and the green jounin vest along with black sandals. He kept scrolls in his vest, different sealing scrolls which held things from food and supplies to jutsu scrolls and random books. He had been studying scrolls with Jiraya for a while and found that he liked them. So he filled every scroll pouch on his vest. The one thing that never changed from Naruto was the foxy grin his had that made people's heart melt.

And now, one year later, our story finally begins.

Sarutobi looked over the reports of the latest academy graduates. " An Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, and an Inuzuka this year. Hm… Call in Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma.'' Sarutobi said to his assistant. The three arrived five minuets later, Kakashi being dragged by Naruto. " sorry Hokage ojiji, carry on.'' Sarutobi smiled, "stay here naruto.'' He said. Naruto nodded and stood by kakashi.

"Now, as you may know, this yeas academy graduating class graduated yesterday, and I want you three to be sensei's, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. Naruto, would you like to tae a team as well, or be a co-sensei? It would be a good experience for you, and help you to make some friends your age.''

Naruto thought about it and nodded , " if tou-san would agree to it, I'd like to help him with his team. I'd image that he will be teaching that snotty uchiha heir. I can help with the other teammates." He answered. Sarutobi nodded, '' Actually, there will only be two on his squad, since 26 people graduated.'' Naruto nodded, as did Kakashi.

" sounds good to me Naruto. When are we meeting the teams?"

" In and hour." Sarutobi said.

Three hours after the meeting Sasuke and Sakura were left sitting in the classroom, fairly bored. Sakura was still giddy over what had happened that day.

_flashback_

_Twenty six people were left in the classroom after the graduation exam, meaning one team would only have two members. Iruka looked up at his students ad smiled, "today, you all become genin, shinobi of Konoha. Make her proud. Now I will read off the teams. Team one….." He kept reading off names, and eventually made it to team seven. _

_" Team seven is Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sensei is Hatake Kakashi and co-sensei is Namikaze Naruto. Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in circulation. Team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and __Nara__ Shikamaru, sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. You're sensei will arrive shortly, make me proud."_

_end flashback_

Sure Sakura had been happy with her team, and her sensei's even though she didn't know them. Although, she was starting to like them less and less with each passing minuet. She was about to scream when to clouds of smoke appeared in the academy classroom. The smoke cleared and allowed them to see the forms of Kakashi and Naruto. " We'll be on the roof. Report there in five minuets. " Kakashi said.

Five minuets later on the roof the entire group was there. " Okay, lets start off with learning eachothers names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, along with something unique about yourself. Naruto, why don't you start.''

Naruto nodded. " I am Namikaze Naruto. I like to learn new jutsu and missions, and ramen. I dislike ignorant bigots and arrogant shinobi who endanger the team on missions. My hobbies are reading about seals and training with my tou-san. My dream is to be the hokage. My biological father as the yondaime hokage, and my adopted father is Kakashi. I'm also the youngest jounin in the village. How about you now tou-san?''

Kakashi smirked, although no one could see it since his mask was on. " I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies… well I have dreams. I'm unique.'' Naruto sighed. " your so lame sometimes, how about you, with the pink hair, your next."

" My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" she looked over at Sasuke, " My dislikes are Ino pig. My hobbies are" she looked at sasuke and giggled slightly. " my dreams for the future are…" she looked at sasuke and squealed loudly. " I like Medical ninjutsu and my pink hair is natural."

Naruto gave Sasuke a look and he began. " My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I dislike everything. I have no hobbies and no dreams, it's more like an ambition. I will kill my brother and rebuild my clan. Being unique doesn't matter.''

Kakashi sighed. He and Naruto thought at the same time, 'and avenger and a fan girl of said avenger.'

"Okay, here's how it's gonna be. Naruto will be training Sakura mostly, and I will be focusing more on Sasuke. We will do team building exercises along with individual training. Be at field seven tomorrow at 8 a.m for your first mission. Dismissed.''


End file.
